


It's not even hockey season

by Minewtisloveminewtislife



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Figure skater newt, Hockey player minho, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Thomally is just mentioned, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewtisloveminewtislife/pseuds/Minewtisloveminewtislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coach told Minho to go to the rink to practice today, he said no one was ever there on Sunday mornings. He brought Thomas with him to keep him company and of course Thomas complained the whole time “why do we have to do this so early?” He whined “its 10:30” Minho replied “my point exactly” Thomas yelled throwing up his arms and spilling coffee everywhere “keep it down people work here you know” Minho said as the lady at the front desk glared at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not even hockey season

The coach told Minho to go to the rink to practice today, he said no one was ever there on Sunday mornings. He brought Thomas with him to keep him company and of course Thomas complained the whole time “why do we have to do this so early?” He whined “its 10:30” Minho replied “my point exactly” Thomas yelled throwing up his arms and spilling coffee everywhere “keep it down people work here you know” Minho said as the lady at the front desk glared at them.

“why do you have to do this again?” Thomas asked sulking “because coach says he want to make sure I stay in shape” Minho replied walking into the empty locker room. “ but hockey season is in October, its April Minho!” Thomas called out from the other side of the locker room. “besides I like skating” Minho said “how are you and Gally” Minho asked changing the subject. “he’s still a dick I’m still in love with him he’s bad with emotions and I’m awkward how well do you think” Thomas said walking back over to Minho his voice dripping with sarcasm. “well maybe if you kissed him he would stop thinking you want nothing to do with him?” Minho offered tying up his skates and stood up holding the wall for balance walking to the rink.

“whatever, until he shows that he wants to kiss me I’m not interested” Thomas replied leaving the locker room to get on the stands to watch. Minho got to the rink and was about to take off skating when he saw him. The beautiful boy had blonde hair and big brown puppy eyes. he was very thin but lean, he was wearing tight black leggings and a red sweater as he did figure 8s around the rink. he didn’t seam to have noticed Minho yet, he was finally pull out of his train of thought about the pretty boy when he saw Thomas look at him with a confused look. 

Minho shrugged when the boy turned and spotted him “oh god sorry I didn’t see you” he said in a adorable British accent and turn so that now he was only using a small part of the rink. “its fine, I’m Minho by the way” Minho called back “newt” the boy said as Minho pushed himself on the rink and starting to circle around his part of the rink. “hockey?” Newt asked “yeah” Minho replied, when he look at the boys skates, they were figure skates. Minho chuckled “figure skating” Minho laughed. 

 

“oi watch it” he said “it’s a hard bloody sport”. Minho just started to laugh harder “its not a sport” he laughed making his way over to newt “it is to” he said red in the face. “ok how about this” Minho said “you do one of your pretty tricks and I’ll try and copy it if I can’t then I will take you to dinner if I can you have to come to dinner with me”. newt chuckled “alright your on” he said and took off to the middle of the rink. “this is a toe loop” he called from the other side. 

Newt took off after a half circle and twisted around put his toe pick into the ice, and bent his leg to support himself. He pulled his arms in and jumped quick. He landed with his arms out in front of him and his right leg pushed out behind him. yeah, no way in hell can he do that. he’s a fair skater but shit. “your turn” he said and smiled skating passed Minho. he moved to the middle of the rink where newt just was and got ready. he looked at Thomas to see him video taping what was sure to be a disaster. he started off well and then he put his skat in the ice, when he remembered they have on different skates. “SHIT” he yelled as he fell flat on his face. he could hear laughing from both newt and Thomas as he pulled him self back on so he was sitting on the ice. 

“yeah yeah” he said as newt sat down next to him still laughing a little. “I really thought you would have figured out that we have different skates before then” newt said. “yeah well I was a little distracted looking at the most beautiful boy in the world” Minho said well newt’s face flushed red. “well I have to go but I will text you my address and you can pick me up at 7” newt said “I’ll give my number to your friend” he said throwing his thumb back to point at Thomas, who was just playing on his phone. 

Minho stood up and held out his hand to help newt stand up and once they where on there feet newt kissed Minho on the cheek. “see you tonight” he said and skated over to the exit of the rink and went into the locker room. Minho smiled as he heard newt yell “and bloody hell stop looking at my arse will you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, its the same name.


End file.
